Shina Takane
Shina Takane '(高根椎名/Takane Shiina) es una Vocaloid FanMade con VoiceBank en Vocaloid y Audacity Personalidad Shina es una Tsundere,aveces tiene sus arranques de ira,como cuando agarran su guitarra (Los persigue por toda la casa) o la molestan. Es muy buena amiga,siempre escucha los problemas de sus amigas y trata de darles consejos,pero si la tomas por sorpresa y enojada,se convierte en un "corre porque ya valió" Si quiere a alguien de verdad,hace todo para estar al lado de esa persona. Y por esa persona es capáz de sacar su lado Yandere oculto (Es muy celosa). Tiene aires de pervertida y aveces se le sale decir cosas demás,obviamente,pervertidas '''Miedos: '''Las arañas (Si ve una se sube hasta la punta de la Torre Eiffel,o es capáz de irse a esconder a casa de Neru) y dormir sola (Por un trauma,pero para no acordarse,se duerme escuchando musica que la alegre) Otros datos *Su numero de serie es el 04 *Esta basada en Miku y Gumi *El cover con el cual fue introducida en Youtube fue Love is War,para escucharlo,da clic 'Aquí *Miku es su idola,es muy fan suya,que ya está comenzando a hacerle un altar *Es medio Friki-Otaku *Tiene los pechos un poco grandes para su edad,y Rin la mira con cara de "Yo quiero unos asi..." *Aunque su color es el morado,su favorito es el amarillo *Su nombre significa "El nuevo sonido de la ciudad" *Está medio cegatona y aveces usa lentes *Sus segundos idolos son los Kagamine *Su canción favorita es Meltdown *Su tipo de sangre es O+ *Además de su Guitarra,también la asocian con una regla para "adornarle la realidad al baka que la moleste" *Y aparte de la Guitarra y la regla,tambien le gustan los nekos (por eso la imagen de uno en su camisa en Matryoshka) *Tiene un lado Yandere oculto,nunca lo saca a la luz,pero aveces se descontrola (Controla todo mordiendose la lengua,pero aveces le gana y sale),ese lado Yandere,es Itamine Shina *Le gusta Vete a la Versh,Smosh y Hola Soy German *Es una representación de su Master en el mundo Fanloid (GumiMegpoid29 al habla) *Cuando está a punto de llegar al Yandere extremo,sus ojos se ponen tipo Matryoshka *Ella es una máquina con apariencia de humano,aunque se desconoce como es que se hizo máquina *Se siente identificada con la canción Karakuri Pierrot *Cuando se enoja demasiado,dice muchas groserias (las cuales no pondré,pero si quieren saber cuales son,ponganme un mensaje) *Odia a la familia Zatsune,en especial a Zatsune Miku (Más bien les tiene miedo) *En su Append,tiene el número de serie "0204",el 02 es porque tuvo un rediseño,y el 04 es por su numero original *Detesta,en verdad detesta,más que a Neru (En comparación con ella,Neru le cae bien),a la UTAUloid Tei Sukone,incluso,Neru y ella tienen una organización para acabar con Tei *Ella,a pesar de ser un Androide de origen japonés,no puede leer en Hiragana/Katakana,a pesar de que ella esté codificada de ese modo,porque confunde mucho los simbolos *La Shina que conocemos con la voz de Rin no es la original,es Shina ACT2. Lo mismo pasa con la voz de Len *Debido al hecho que no sabe leer Kanji,dice que es una deshonrra para su especie (Androides Cantantes) *Cuando está en su modo Yandere,su arma es su guitarra,pero con apretar un botón se hace una Katana *El collar que tiene en el cuello le proporciona la voz,así que no debe y puede quitárselo,a pesar que en algunos Covers no lo lleve *Está obsecionada con los Pandas,96Neko y Nuko Len Len *Tiene una rara costumbre de decir "Panda" en momentos raros. Le sucede algo parecido como el Tic de Ryuta Moe,que lo hace decir "Gunya" *Ella es la traductora de Shinko para el inglés,ya que el no sabe hablar este idioma *El proyecto de conversión de ella y a Shinko a UTAUs fue cancelado por una razón: El UTAU de su Master no sonaba por la versión de su computadora. Así que mejor su VoiceBank será hecho con Vocaloid Habilidades Sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica (Su item),la batería y el piano,sabe Karate,canta en Inglés y Español,además del Japonés,claro,y sus ojos cambian de color según su estado de ánimo (Si está feliz,son amarillos,si está triste negros,de mal humor o enojada son rojos,y así...). Puede imitar voces como la de Gumi o de Ruko Yokune Male Historia Como mis Vocaloid´s favoritos son Miku y Gumi,decidí hacer una mezcla de ellas dos (Pero se parece más a Gumi) 'Historia del Fanloid': Cuando tenía 5 años,su madre se divorció y al poco tiempo (Como unos 3-4 meses) se volvió a casar,el padrastro de Shina la veía muy raro,pero obviamente,ella no se daba cuenta.Una noche,mientras su madre se encontraba de viaje muuuuuy lejos,el entró al cuarto de Shina y abusó de ella. Cuando su madre regresó de viaje,junto a su hermano,le dijeron lo que les hicieron. Su mamá le pegó a ambos porque,citó textualmente: "PORQUÉ QUIEREN ARRUINAR MI FELICIDAD YA QUE ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR VERDADERO!? SIEMPRE TRATÉ DE DARLES LO MEJOR,Y ME PAGAN CON ESTO!? FUERA DE AQUÍ!!" ''Y en ese momento ella le dió una cachetada a Shina y le pegó aún más a Shinko Cuando cumplió 12,escapó de su casa porque intentaron abusar de ella otra vez;mientras corría,se encontró con Miku,le pidió que la ayudara y ahí fue donde salió una bonita amistad.Entró a Fanloid para aprovechar su voz y llegar a ser como Miku. Gustos *Vocaloid (OBVIO) *Facebook (Según ella,es "Faceadicta") *Tocar su guitarra y sus demás instrumentos *Minecraft (Lo AMA) *Cuanto Cabrón *Trollear *Las canciones de Miku *Las canciones de los Kagamine *Molestar a Neru con que es de la '''U.V.A.' = U'nion de '''V'iejas 'A'rguenderas *El "Ola k Ase?" (Lo repite a cada rato) *Youtube *Vete a la Versh *Smosh *Pegarle a Kaito cuando empieza de pervertido *El Dubstep *Len Kagamine(Le gusta mucho,su mayor sueño es ser su novia algún día) *Gumiya Megpoid *Escuchar a 96Neko *Los pandas *El Utaite Hashiyan Disgustos *La canción del Pollito Pio *One Direction *Justin Bieber *Tei Sukone (Más que Neru) *Que le explote un Creeper *Que toquen su guitarra (Véase imágen de lo que es capáz de hacer si la tocan en la galería) *Que Neru la moleste con que Len es su novio *Que Rin le diga: "DAME,DAME,DAME,DAME,DAME..." Cuando tiene naranjas *Que la intrerrumpan cuando ve videos en Youtube *Que no le salgan sus trolleadas...a quien engaño,siempre le salen bien *Sus padres Appends *'''Append High: Su voz suena una octava más alta *'Append Low': Suena una octava más abajo de su voz normal,adecuada para canciones tranquilas *'Append Dark': Es dos octavas más abajo,ideal para canciones tétricas o tristes (Este Append se utiliza en la canción "Uso no Ai") *'Append Off': Son tres octavas más abajo,es el append más débil que tiene y el más dificil de usar,si se quiere subir de tono,ya que el tono se pierde y suena como hombre,se tendría que cambiar a Low o Dark (Este Append es usado por primera vez en el cover The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) *'Append On': Es el Append más alto que tiene,porque son tres octavas más arriba de su voz normal *'Append Soft': Es un Append tranquilo,es dos octavas arriba ideal para canciones lentas o un poco rápidas Canciones 'Covers:' *Magnet (Uno con Miku,otro con Len y otro con Shinko) *Promise (Con Rin) *'Meltdown' *Romeo and Cinderella *'Matryoshka ver. 1' *'Matryoshka ver. 2' *Matryoshka ver. 3 (Es una mezcla de la version de Miku y Gumi con la de Shina y Gumiya,hice lo mejor que pude) *Spice! *Rip=Release *Last Night,Good Night (Append On) *Two-Faced Lovers *Fire Flower *'Karakuri Pierrot' *'Black Rock Shooter' *Senbonzakura *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Kocchi Muite Baby *Hatsune Miku no Gekishou (Porque estuvo a punto de ser eliminada...en serio,no es broma,pero ella está aqui para quedarse) *Gekokujou (Versión Kagamine) *Daughter of Evil *'Panda Hero' *Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *'Tokyo Teddy Bear' *Tell Your World (Hermosa canción) *Sekiranun Grafitti *Kokoro Kiseki (Será con uno de sus Appends...creo) *'World is Mine' *'Ten Faced' *'Ten Faced ver. 2' *'World's End Dancehall' *Owata! (Me pasó un día....) *Trick and Treat (Con Shinko) *'Love is War' *'The Disappearance of Takane Shina/Append Off' 'Canciones propias:' *'Uso no Ai/Append Dark' *'Uso no Jinsei/Append Off' *Kitai no Ai/'Append High' NOTA: Los covers y sus canciones propias las pondré en mi canal de Youtube: xj9AdventureTime/GumiMegpoid29 Relación con Vocaloid's,UTAUloid's y Fanloid's Shinko Takane: Es su hermano y lo quiere mucho. Cuando ella se asusta en la noche,se va corriendo a su cama a dormir con el (Brothers love)...PEEEERO aveces (SIEMPRE) se pelean (Brothers love). Aveces lo molesta con el trauma de las Ardillas Gina Shinkoku: Es su versión Voyakiloid. Shina siempre trata de animarla,pero ella no le hace caso y la ignora; Gina la detesta a morir por no tener buena voz como la de ella. Hatsune Miku: Son mejores amigas desde que Shina le pidió ayuda porque la estaban persiguiendo,ella aceptó y desde ahí nació una bonita amistad. Luka Megurine: Shina y ella son buenas amigas,Shina piensa que ella también es Tsundere,pero aveces le da miedito. Rin Kagamine: Son buenas amigas,pero aveces se pelean por cualquier tontería,como,quien lleva el mejor peinado,quien se viste mejor,y esas cosas Gumi Megpoid: Se conocen desde que Gumi fue creada,son vecinas y sieeempre se estan prestando las cosas...(Pero luego ni las devuelven) Len Kagamine: Rin los presentó,y al momento,los ojos de Shina se pusieron rosas (Rosa es de amor),SIEMPRE que estan platicando,ella tartamudea muuuucho,son buenos amigos,pero Shina quiere algo más,pero por el momento son solo amigos Teto Kasane: Son amigas desde hace un tiempo,no se conocen bien,pero si lo suficiente como para ser amigas Haku Yowane: Al principio,Shina le tenía miedo,pero despues se conocieron mejor y...adiós Haku-miedo!! Akita Neru: Son amienemigas,porque aveces se llevan bien,como en una pijamada,y aveces no,como cuando pelean por una silla (Matryoshkas...),pero en si,se llevan BASTANTE mal Zatsune Miku: Shina le tiene miedo porque piensa que está poseida por el demonio,y cuando se le acerca le dice: "Atrás hija del demonio!!" Aiko Kagamine: Son amigas desde que Rin las presentó (Rin presenta a todo el mundo o que!?),aveces,le presta la aplanadora,pero a los 3 minutos dice: "Ya la usaste más de una hora!",y Shina se molesta,aveces cuando Rin invita a Shina a su casa,Aiko la molesta diciendo con cara malvada "Hola,cuñadita..." cuando Len está cerca KAITO: Le pega cuando esta de pervertido (Aunque ella lo es un poquito) MEIKO: Si se pone a beber,le quita la botella y le dice: "No!,porque te va a matar las pocas neuronas que te quedan!" y la arroja hacia atrás. Gakupo Kamui: Cuando lo ve con sus berenjenas,le dice: "Otra vez...mejor,ya consiguete novia..." Hatsune Mikuo: Son muy amigos y siempre estan platicando,y cuando Rin pasa cerca y no los vé,le hace caras de *Oh,Rin,te amo,casate conmigo* a pesar de que sepa que Kaiko es su novia (Le gusta trollearlo) Gumiya Megpoid: Ella está enamorada de el,pero no se atreve a decirselo. Jacky Riverine: Son super compañeras tsunderes! ,se llevan muy bien y les gusta hacer musica a todo volumen con sus instrumentos,lo cual molesta a Gumi aveces Jucko Riverine: Jacky se lo presentó (Otra presentadora...)y se hicieron amigos,no le gusta verlo deprimido por ser asocial MAIKO: Cuando están juntas,Shina le dice: "Te ves hippie" Shitai-san: Se conocen desde hace no mucho Ery Momone: No le gusta que le grite cuando le dice que algo no esta lindo pero para Ery si lo es,y si lo hace,le responde: "TE CALLAS O TE METO AL AGUA,con amor" Jade Eden: Les gusta tocar la guitarra juntas,aveces,Shina le canta y toca sus compocisiónes,y Jade le dice: "Tienes queso?" Ryuta Moe: No le gusta que se ponga de creído con ella por cualquier tontería;ella tiene ciertos sentimientos por el (FIRETRUCK,ENGAÑA A LEN!!),pero solo demuestra tener "Mucho odio" hacia el (Por su actitud Tsundere) Hisami Moe: Shina trata de no decir pervertideces en frente de ella (No se controla),pero aveces se le sale,entonces se tapa la boca y pone cara de *OMFG,QUE FIRETRUCK DIJE!?* Kyouhei: Siempre que Shina lo ve,le dice: "Ay,eres tan kawaii desu!!" *Le aprieta las mejillas* Kaon Oto: Son amigas,por dentro,siente infinto desprecio por ella; cuando nadie las ve,estan peleandose por Len (DEJEN DE ACOSAR AL POBRE!!) Kitaine Mary: Si Shina se cree el rumor que le hicieron a Mary y a Len...habrá una Fanloid y un Vocaloid muertos (Dejenle el trabajo a Shina Yandere) Soleil Kagamine: Son mejores amigas (Una de ellas ewe). Soli le ayuda a conquistar a Len (Pero Shina esta así de: Eh.....NO VA A FUNCIONAR FIRETRUCK!! LO CONOSCO,SE CUAL VA A SER SU REACCIÓN!!) a cambio de que ella le ayude a conquistar a Shinko Melanie Senritsu: De los Fanloid's,es su mejor amiga,siempre la escucha e incluso Melanie evitó que Shina se suicidara por un "Amor no correspondido" (El nombre se queda en el Anonimato,pero ya se imaginarán quien es) Naomi Kokone: Por su culpa,Naomi cree que Shinko está enamorada de ella. A Shina le gusta hacerle cuernitos por molestarla Kasumi Matilda: Son buenas amigas y juegan Minecraft juntas Sutekina Oto: Se odian a matar Configuración de Voz Su voz se hace con Audacity,pero si quieren la pueden hacer con Vocaloid (Yo no lo sé usar,por eso lo hago así) Su voz se puede hacer de 3 formas: Un -9 de la voz de Miku Un -14 de la voz de Rin Un -18 y luego un +9 de la voz de Len NOTA: La configuración de los Gemelos es lo más aproximado que se pudo hacer,en especial con la voz de Len 'Configuración de los Appends:' Append High:' '--- Append Low: --- Append Dark:' ---' Append On: '---' Append Off:' '''Un -11 de la voz de Shina/'Voz de Miku''' Append Soft:' ---' 'VoiceBank UTAU:' El proyecto de convertirla en UTAU fue cancelado 'VoiceBank Vocaloid:' Su nuevo VoiceBank estará hecho en base a la voz de Hatsune Miku y posiblemente se haga la configuración con la voz de Rin y Len Kagamine. Pronto se pondrá la configuración Frases Típicas *Ola k ase? *KYA!!... MALDITO ENDERMAN!! *Kion da? *PAL FEIS!! *Baka *Deja de fregar!! *A ese/a lo conocen en su casa *Cantando* Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa,tobi-konde mitai to,omou,massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei.Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa,tobi-konde mitara,soshitara,subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite. *A SHI!?,Ok,ok,está bien... *Owata!! *TU TE CALLAS MISERA ARRASTRADA!! (La mayoría de las veces es para Neru) *(Cuando consigue trollear a alguien) YEA!! I'M THE BEST TROLL IN THE WORLD!! *Debo dejar de escuchar Matryoshka,creo que me está drogando *(Si la molestan con tonterías) *Introduce el nombre de tu Fanloid aquí*,tu comentario me importa Justin Bieber,o sea que me importa una mierda...*Se va* *HIJO DE TU FIRETRUCKING MATRYOSHKA MOTHER!!!!!! *(Cuando despierta en vacaciones) AH,QUE MARAVILLOSO DÍA PARA HACER COSAS PRODUCTIVAS!!...*5 Minutos después en la computadora* Nah,mejor mañana. *(Solo si la molestan,creo que la molestan demasiado...) Te compraste un cerebro nuevo?,porque se nota que aún no lo usas... *INFINITO DESPRECIO!!! *(Si ve algo asi bien Kawaii Desu) SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!! (Por el meme de Fry,es adicta a las viñetas de CC) *(Si algo le sale mal y era importante) Melda *BAKA NO DAIBEN!!! *NO ESTOY LOCA,ESTOY MATRYOSHKA!! *Siiiii,claaaro *What the Firetruck!? (Frase de Smosh) *Cuñadaaaa!!!! (A Coco) *(Cuando pelea con el) Sabes Ryuta,eres un bebito... *LE YO!?,Ok *Inserta el nombre de tu Fanloid aquí* SE METIÓ OTRO PEJELAGARTO!!!!! *(Cuando ve a Ery y Ryuta juntos) Holis *Saca su palo golpeador de parejas felices* (Pero ni les hace nada) *Soy un Androide japonés que no sabe leer el idioma en el que está codificado...F*CK THE LOGIC Galería Shina Takane/galería Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade Categoría:Vocaloid con Voz Categoría:Omoiloid Categoría:Fanloids Yanderes Categoría:Fanloids tsunderes